Fall season
by LoZfanchick
Summary: naruto's bored so he goes to sasuke's for some fun  possible a LEMON if i add another chapter. if not just FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

No reall pairing here well sides some** sasunaru / narusasu**

little fluff enjoy: D

i own nothing other than this idea.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_I hate fall!_ a boy with sunshine hair walked along a desolate street, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his orange coat.

_There's nothing to do, its sooo boring! I mean yeah I guess you can jump in the leaves and stuff but after a couple of times even that gets boring._

The blond boy groaned and twirled his head in a circle.

_All you can do during fall is hang out with friends_. The blond boy known as Naruto straightened up exhaling some air through his nostrils and continued on his way.

"Kiba's with his sister. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino are out on a mission. Sakura's busy with house work, so that leaves Sasuke."

Naruto finished listing his options. He took a left around the corner, heading towards the Uchiha estate. He kicked any pile of leaves that he saw just for fun.

Finally he made his way to Sasuke's house. And in the front yard with a rake in hand was Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto called waving his hand while walking over to him.

Sasuke stopped raking his leaves to look at Naruto.

"What do you want dobe?"

Naruto pouted at the nickname, Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well I'm bored and everyone else is busy so…do you want to hang out and do something?" Naruto asked putting his hands in his pockets again.

Sasuke sighed again and turned his gaze to the ground then back up at Naruto. He turned around and walked up to his door.

"Ok, come on."

Naruto smiled then ran past Sasuke and into his house. Sasuke put the rake by the door and followed into his house after Naruto. Sasuke slipped off his shoes, Naruto had already taken his off.

Naruto was sitting Indian style on the couch watching Sasuke as he strode over to him and sat next to the sunshine boy.

"Alright dobe, what do you want to do?"

Naruto ignored the insult and crossed his arms in thought.

"How 'bout…." He scoped out the room. "A….movie, yeah a movie!"

He turned excitedly facing Sasuke, with a begging look in his eyes.

"You could've watched a movie by yourself; I was in the middle of raking leaves."

Sasuke explained gesturing towards the front door.

"But watching movies by yourself isn't any fun!" Naruto wined. "And I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

Sasuke scoffed. "You're the one who wanted to hang out; I thought you'd have an idea of what to do?"

They fell into silence glaring at each other. But Naruto broke off there little glaring game.

"What movies do you have?"

"What type do you like?"

"What do you have?"

"A lot, so narrow it down, what type of movies do you like?"

"Just tell me what movies you have and I'll pick the one I like."

Agitated Sasuke spat. "No, with your taste we'll end up watching some chick flick. Forget I asked I'm picking the movie." Sasuke finalized getting off the couch.

Naruto followed suit and walked in front of the raven haired man.

"I have excellent taste!" he defended.

"Dobe, look at your clothes. What ninja wears orange?"

Naruto examined his clothes then glared at the smirking Uchiha.

"Yeah well look at your clothes."

Sasuke looked himself over.

"Mine are fine."

"You wish, look at your turtle neck, it's not even a turtle neck! I mean it shows off all of your neck and your collar bone! And you wonder why girls chase you. You wear shirts like that all the time and when someone's directly above you, they can see down your shirt. It's like you want people to notice how fine your body is!"

Naruto stated throwing his hands to his sides.

"That's ridiculous dobe, my shirts are f….did you just call me fine?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

Both rethought what Naruto had said then Naruto blushed a deep red and blurted out, flailing his arms.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Sasuke pressed a hand against his chest, pushing his shirt tighter against his skin.

"Why do you know that you can see down my shirt if you're above me?"

"I-I don't know!"

"You just said-"

"I didn't mean any of that!"

"What?! You-"

"Let's just drop it!" Naruto screamed.

They both just stared at each other. Naruto sighed as Sasuke dropped his hands to his sides.

"Do you still want to watch a movie?" Naruto asked shyly.

"No." Naruto looked disappointed. "Let's go for a walk. Autumn walks are always very relaxing."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke grabbed his jacket, they both put on there shoes and walked out of the house. The two walked side by side shivering at times when the autumn air hit there faces. They were in a comfortable silence until Naruto broke it.

"Hey Sasuke! How about later we go to the onsen?" He asked excited.

Sasuke glanced at him then smiled.

"Sure dobe."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

some fluff is always nice : )

oh...um...anyone think i should make a second chapter with some**_ lemon_**???


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
